Ib, Garry and a Witch
by MetaWolf56
Summary: I do not own any Ib and Witch's House crossover. Ib and Garry are once again sucked into the world of Guertena. but this time they are joined with Ellen, the "enemy" from Witch's House. Meanwhile, Viola meets Mary, and becomes good friends with her, hoping that it won't end up like last time.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the World of Guertena

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or settings from Ib or Witch's house.

3 years after the "Promise of Reunion ending of Ib, and True ending of Witch's House…

"So this is where it all started…" the purple-haired man said as he stared at the large mural. Under the painting, a small tag read, "Fabricated world." He was holding the hand of a young girl with brown hair and crimson eyes. He looked down at the girl and smiled. "Ib, I'm glad we got out of there together."

Meanwhile, staring at the same mural, a teenage girl with golden braids and green eyes looked at the painting sorrowfully.

"So this was father's friend's work…" she mumbled to herself. "I heard that Viola modeled for him in one of his painting before she met me, but I don't see it anywhere…" she looked down at her hands. "Sometimes I forget these hands aren't mine." She clenched her fists and her vision blurred with tears, when…

Something started coming out of the painting. Laughter, talking.

"Will you be my friend forever?"

"Waah? Is voice coming from the painting?" said Garry, clutching Ib's hand tightly.

"It…It sounds like…" said Ib quietly. She looked up at Garry. His eyes widened.

"Mary…"

The girl with the golden braids heard voices too, but it was different.

"Yes, I would love to be your friend!" It was a voice all too familiar.

"No, NO!" she fell to the floor, head in her hands. She felt drawn to the painting, like she had to find who was talking. She stood up and reached for the painting, surprised as her hand passed through it. She took a couple steps backward, and then jumped into the painting.

"There is no way… we burned her…" gasped Garry. Ib looked at the painting thoroughly. One of the pictures caught her eye. A small girl drawn in crayon was swaying back and forth, her blond hair and green dress swaying with her. That was defiantly were the voice was coming from. Ib showed Garry. "How?! But…?" he leaned forward to get a better look, but instead found himself tumbling into the painting.

"GARRY!" Ib's screams echoed in the empty room. She had no other choice. She jumped in.

As the she fell into the abyss, the golden haired girl felt different. She looked down to find instead of seeing her usual cloths and golden braids, she was in a red dress and had lilac hair with a red bow in the back.

"I'm me! But…I'm not sick!" the girl said to herself. Suddenly, she heard a sound that she had never heard before…

"HYEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" it sounded distant, yet close. She turned around, but all she saw was darkness. Flipping over again she finally saw the ground. The ground…

"I'm going to die!" she said to herself as the ground came closer. "Wait, if I have my old body, then maybe…" she held her hands out in front of here and clenched her fists. She closed her eyes.

Ib could see Garry slowly fading into the darkness. He was falling much faster than her, so she decided she would meet him at the bottom. If there was a bottom… she curled up in a ball, hoping it would soften her fall. Instead, she found herself faster, and she soon caught up with Garry, screaming with tears in his eyes. He looked surprised as he noticing her, and he reached out his arms. Ib took them and they hugged each other as they fell.

The girl in the red dress landed softly on a bed of roses. She was about to make them wilt away when she thought about sound again. The screaming. Did someone follow her? If so, she didn't want them finding out who, or what, she really was. She leaned against the wall, pretending to act surprised and frightened.

Soon, two people landed on the bed of roses together. The girl looked them over, wondering which one had been screaming. The man had the same color hair as her, but with some weird spider-thing on top, and the girl had dark brown hair.

"Are we dead…" mumbled Garry as he sat up. Ib's eyes fluttered open and noticed a frightened looking, golden-eyed girl on the ground. She hopped down and said,

"Are you alright?" the girl looked at her doubtfully and nodded. Garry walked up behind her.

"What's your name?"

"Uh…Vi…Ellen, my name is Ellen."

"Well, I'm Garry, and this girl here is Ib."

"Where are we?" asked Ellen. Garry was about to say 'I don't know,' but after looking around, saying that would be a lie. He immediately recognized where he was. He was about to respond when Ib started walking down the hallway.

"Ib, where are you going?"

"To find our roses." She replied quietly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Come, Ellen, we'll explain on the way."

As the trio walked through the halls, Ib and Garry explained everything that Ellen needed to know about the world they were in. However, they left out Mary. They soon took a break in a small room, and in a vase on a table sat three roses. Two were the familiar red and blue, but the last one was midnight black.


	2. Chapter 2: Painting Girls

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or settings from Ib or Witch's house.

Thirty minutes ago…

A girl awoke in front of an octagonal portrait. It had a tear in it and shattered glass littered the floor. She glanced at the nametag, but didn't give it much thought. The girl had a beautiful white flower in her hand, but after further examination, she discovered it was fake. She decided to keep it anyway, and slipped it into one of her golden braids. Viola stood warily, taking in her surroundings. She was in a dark version of the Guertena exhibit, but the torn picture replaced the Hanged Man. She walked around until she found herself in a room drawn in crayon. At the end, there was a blackened painting, and she was very curious. Viola started walking, but soon found her brown boot in a pile of ash. Next to it was a palette knife. She kept walking and stopped only to avoid stepping on the glass.

"But wait," she thought. "That's not glass, that's a fragment of the picture!" She started putting the picture back together, one by one putting the pieces back into the frame. When it was done, a picture of a girl with blond hair and blue eyes stared back at her. The canvas started glowing, and Viola took a step back. The picture ripped open, and the girl from the picture fell onto the floor. She clutched a yellow rose in her hands.

But instead of running to help her, Viola stared. "That's… That's how I woke up!" she looked at the canvas. It was ripped and shattered the same way the painting she woke up in front of was. She felt her hands. They were cold. She had one final test. She reached down and felt her wrist, and her eyes widened with horror.

"My pulse… I don't have a pulse!" Viola fell to the ground, head in her hands. She knew how she had died. The memory of her own father shooting her haunted her mind, even though, at the time, she couldn't see anything. But since she was in her own, thirteen year old, body, Viola thought that somehow, she had survived and everything was back to normal. "But now, she yelled "I'm trapped in this…this DEMENTED art gallery and am what, one of the paintings?!"

Viola was so wrapped up in her own emotions, she didn't notice when the girl in front of her start to stir. The girl was dreaming of running forward, palette knife in hand, towards two rose-bearing people. One had a lighter. She could not let them near her painting. But it was too late. The man burned her painting, and she awoke, screaming,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Viola was startled by the blond painting. As she looked closer, the painting in the green dress was trembling and teary-eyed. Wiping away her own tears, she sat down next to the girl.

"Are you okay…" she glanced at the title of the painting, "Mary?" Mary sat up in surprise, looking at the girl. Before she could ask any questions, Viola pointed at the ripped painting. "I put your painting back together. My name is Viola." Mary glanced at the painting and back at Viola.

"Are you from the gallery?" she asked, her blue eyes staring at the white rose. Viola flinched from the question.

"Um…No, I don't think so. I… I woke up just like you did. In front of a…painting." But instead of a disappointed look on Mary's face, she ran up and hugged Viola.

"Another painting that can walk and talk like me! That's great! That means we don't even have to go to the real world! Will you be my friend forever?" viola was caught off guard by the reaction, but soon smiled. She was trapped in this world, so she was lucky to have found someone to talk to.

"Yes, I would love to be your friend!" said Viola, smiling. Mary grinned and grabbed her hand. "Alright, I'll show you around!"


	3. Chapter 3: Three Roses, Three Lives

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or settings from Ib or Witch's house.

"Ah, here they are!" said Garry, grabbing the three roses. He handed each girl a rose, and kept one for himself. Ellen looked down at the rose. She had read a book once on the meaning of roses. The red rose meant courage and passion. Blue meant unattainable or impossible. And black meant…death and hatred. Ellen looked up.

"How do you know which rose belongs to who? And how do you know so much about this world?" Garry flinched at the question, but Ib remained calm.

"We've… Well, we've been here before. The roses are your life, and these were the colors of our roses, so I'm pretty sure that's yours," he said hesitantly. Ellen's eyes grew wide. If they'd been there before, maybe they have experience with witches. She felt like telling them. She needed someone who trusted her for her, not for some fake body. The only person who ever trusted her… well, she threw it all away.

"Oh, well, that explains a lot…" she said, looking at the ground. Garry was surprised by her reaction. He expected her to accuse them of lying, or at least question it. But she just seemed lost in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about. But Ib tugged on his sleeve and said,

"Garry, we should keep moving before 'you-know-who' comes." Ib was right, so the trio set out and faced the fabricated world. Because they had come in a different way, the puzzles where different from before. All the puzzles had the same creepy atmosphere as before. But luckily, all three where experienced puzzle-solvers, so they blazed through quickly. As they entered a room that was familiar, Garry quickly started to explain it to Ellen.

"Okay Ellen, I need you to stay away from the Lady in Red painting," he said, staring at the red walls. "Me and Ib will run and attract her attention, and you have to grab the key."

"How about Ib grabs the key and I run with you? I mean, she knows what she's doing and will react quicker…" said Ellen. Garry looked at Ib and she shrugged.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do," said Garry. The trio walked up to the seemingly harmless painting. Ellen could sense an evil soul inside the painting. "On the count of three, Ellen and I will turn around, and you will grab the key and meet us at the door, okay, Ib?" Garry confirmed. Both the girls nodded, and the two lilac haired people walked up to the painting, the crimson eyed girl staying behind. "One…Two…THREE!" Garry shouted as he turned around. Ellen turned around and ran, ignoring the crashing sound behind her. As they rounded the corner, she dropped her black rose. Before she grabbed it, the lady pulled of one petal, singing

"Loves me!" A searing pain tore through Ellen's side, but she grabbed the rose and kept running. Ib was standing inside the room, and as soon as they were inside, Ib slammed the door. Huffing and puffing, Ellen and Garry sat on the ground, taking in their surroundings.

"Huh? This isn't what room should be next," said Garry. He recognized the gray room as the room he had given Ib the candy in. Ellen stood up and examined her side. There was a large gash in it, but it didn't bother her so much. She'd dealt with much worse.

"Did it get your rose?" asked Ib as she walked over to a vase. "Put the rose in here and it will go away." Ellen watched as she lowered her rose into the vase and her pain went away. "That's the last of the water, but we didn't need it anyway."

Now she knew she trusted them. She slid down the wall and sighed.

"Um…I have something I need to tell you…" the two stared with curious eyes.

"I'm… I'm a witch."


	4. Chapter 4: At Least We Have Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own… well, you know the drill.

Viola followed Mary through the halls, examining the pictures on the walls. Mary was chattering on about how much she would like it here, and how she couldn't wait to introduce her to everyone. While Viola was wondered what she meant by everyone, she thought she heard someone panting on the other side of the wall.

"Wait, this isn't the room…" Viola heard faint speaking on the other side of the wall.

"Mary, is there anyone else who can speak like us?" Viola asked.

"Nope, we're the only ones!" Viola thought about this for a moment, but was interrupted when Mary kept talking. "I long time ago, though, some real people from the gallery and woke me up from my painting. Their names where Ib and Garry. Ib was nice and friendly, but Garry was mean and cruel and carried around a lighter. Then Ib and I were separated from Garry, and he found out I was a painting. Then he forced Ib to burn my painting, and that's why you found me all burned."

"Um, there was a palette knife next to the ash as well. Did they stab you?"

"Oh no, that was mine. I picked it up earlier, and was chasing them with it."

Viola could tell that Mary didn't know that much about the real world. "But how could she?" Viola thought to herself. "I mean, she was a painting, after all. She was lonely and just wanted a friend. Just like… No, not just like Ellen. Ellen was cruel and willing to do anything to accomplish what she wanted. Mary was a kind girl who didn't know right from wrong. She never had any parents to begin with, so how could she learn good from bad?"

"So do you have a story?" Mary asked, drawing Viola out of her trance. She thought about it for a second, but decided to tell her. It was only fair, right? So she told her everything. About Ellen, her father, and the witch's house. **(Didn't want to write all out, sorry guys!)**

"Oh, she sounds like me…" said Mary, looking down.

"No, no," said Viola quickly, "Ellen was mean and cruel, just like, what's his name, Barry?"

"Garry. But he was different. Ellen just wanted to be loved. That's why she did it. She probably didn't think about the consequences. I bet she feels really bad now." Mary said, looking up. Her big blue eyes looked near tears. "I realized that in order to let me and Ib escape…I'd have needed to…kill… Garry," Mary quietly, "But I would have done it anyway, just to have a friend." Mary started to cry. Viola put her hand on her shoulder, and said

"Now, now, I can't have my friend be in tears alone, can I?" Mary looked up, only to see Viola crying, too. The girls hugged and their knees gave out. They fell to the floor, crying silently, with only the comfort of each other.


	5. Chapter 5: What Would Have Happened

"Waah? You're not a witch Ellen, you're a nice girl. Why would you think that?" asked Garry.

"No, I mean I'm a real witch." She demonstrated by moving the table the vase had been sitting on with a wave of her hand. Ib and Garry stared wide-eyed, then stared back at her. She told them everything, from her sickness to the demon to Viola. By the end, she was crying. Garry looked surprised, but not frightened like she thought he would be. Ib, on the other hand, was smiling. She sat down next to Ellen.

"Well, that makes me feel safer! At first I thought we were helpless, but now you can defend us! Wow, a real magic-user!" Ib said happily. Garry seemed hesitant at first, but then smiled.

"Well, for the time that we've known you, you've been nice. I'm sure you're just a girl who made a bad choice. In fact, like Ib said, this might help us with some of the puzzles." Ellen was surprised how open they'd been. There had only been one person who'd been that open.

"Viola…" she thought.

"Well, while we were here," said Ib, looking away, "We met this girl named Mary. She was really nice, but she turned out to be a painting. She said she wanted to get out of here with me, but in order to do that, she needed to sacrifice Garry. So… we were forced to burn her painting." Ellen gasped, and put her hand over her mouth.

"She was chasing us with a palette knife," said Garry, looking down. "And when we walked into the room with her painting, she had us cornered…we had no other option. It makes me wonder what would happen if we hadn't burned her…" Ellen looked away.

"I can tell you…if that's what you want." Ellen said quietly. "I can show you what would happen if you hadn't made certain choices. Only if you want, though." Garry looked surprised, but Ib and him nodded. A wavy image appeared. It pictured Garry and Ib walking away from the vines, not disturbing them. They came to the mural that would have led them home, but Mary, ran after them, palette knife in hand. Ib stepped in the way, and she stopped.

"Ib, please move. In order for us to escape together," Mary glanced at Garry, "_He_, needs to stay here." Mary waited. "_MOVE!"_ she yelled. Ib looked down, but stayed put. Mary started crying. She dropped the palette knife. "You'd really… You'd really choose him over me?" Ib walked away from the painting. She didn't need to say anything.

"No, Ib you… you can't stay here!" said Garry.

"Yeah! I… I don't want to leave you here!" yelled Mary, pointing to Garry, "And I don't want to leave with him! I want to leave with you!" she turned towards them, her hand on her rose, fingers clamped at one of the petals. She pulled it off.

"Loves me."

"Ib, stop you'll hurt yourself!" yelled Garry.

"Loves me not."

"Ib, stop! Please! I'll… I'll stay here!" whined Mary.

"Loves me."

"IB! STOP!" Garry screamed

"Loves me not." Ib ran over and pushed them both into the mural.

"IB!" they both screamed.

"Loves me," said Ib, plucking the last petal. "Thank you, both of you…I'm… sorry…" Ib collapsed onto the floor. It flashed over to Garry and Mary.

"That's funny. I can't remember what I was doing." He glanced at Mary, who was on her knees, crying. Surprised, he leaned down.

"Sis, are you alright?"

"Yeah, my stomach hurts. Can we go home now?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." On the way out, something caught Garry's eye. "Mary, come look at this painting. It seems to make me feel sorrowful. I wonder why." Mary glanced at the painting and started crying again. She walked up and read the title.

"Goodbye. It depicts a young girl entangled in rose thorns. There are tears in her eyes, but a small smile on her face." Mary read softly aloud, tears pouring out of her eyes. She fell to the ground.

"Ib…"

**Dear people reading this fanfic,**

** Please post in the comments what you think. I want people opinions so I can edit this and make it the best it can be. So alert me of the things you liked and disliked, things that were accurate and not accurate. Tell me if I'm moving to fast or too slow, I'm open to all people's opinions, and even if I don't agree. I respect your opinion and will try to fix any problems you or anyone else has. Criticism is how people get better, ya'know?**

**Sincerely, MetaWolf56**


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped and Betrayed

Viola and Mary woke up. The two had fallen asleep crying. They stood up and started walking down the hallway together.

"So there are the headless mannequins, there neat. Oh and Big sis! And the dolls, there nice…" Mary was saying. Viola admired the paintings of Guertena, wondering what her painting had looked like. She tried to remember what the title of her painting was, but she couldn't. "Ooo, look! A Guertena dictionary!" Mary flipped through the pages, stopping at the M page. "Here's my picture!" Viola already knew what Mary's painting looked like, and was more curious what her picture was.

"Check the V page, please." Mary again flipped the pages.

"Nope, nothing,"

"Hmm," Viola took the book and flipped through the pages, suddenly stopping on one page, eyes wide.

"Trapped and Betrayed" she read aloud, "It depicts a girl with her hands tied back to a wall with rose thorns, starving, hanging, and unable to move. She's crying, but still smiling, as if relishing her fondest memories before death. The girl was not based on a real person, like most of Guertena's paintings. " The girl was, no doubt, Viola.

"Trapped and betrayed… that sounds like what Ellen did to you, right?" said Mary. "but it says it's not based on a real person, even though you said you were real."

"This is not the portrait Guertena painted of me. In my portrait, I was standing in the same pose as you. And it was titled 'Viola'. He even showed it to me when he was done." Said Viola, still staring at the book.

"You met Father?" asked Mary.

"Father?"

"Guertena. He created me, so I call him my father." Mary said happily. "Maybe the painting changed when you turned into a painting? 'Cause you said you got betrayed by Ellen and trapped in her body."

"That's a good theory, actually. Maybe we could find a book on it," said Viola, finally tearing her eyes away from the haunting picture. She closed the book.

"Okay! We start searching!" said Mary cheerfully. Viola smiled and nodded.

The girls searched through the small library, reading all the books they could reach, and trying to knock down all the ones they couldn't. When they had finally searched the entire red-room library, they were panting.

"Nothing…" said Mary.

"I guess we go to the next room…" Viola sighed. The girls rested for a few more moments, then headed for the door. "Wait," said Viola, putting her hand in front of Mary. She knelt on the floor and put her ear to the door, and Mary followed suit. The two girls listened to what was going on inside of the room.

"What's wrong, Sis?"

"Umm, my stomach hurts. Can we go home now?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Mary that sounds like you!" whispered Viola. Mary nodded.

"And I recognize the other voice, too. That's Garry."

"He didn't sound as mean and cruel as you described him to be."

"I might have exaggerated a bit…" Mary said giggling. Viola shrugged and continued listening.

"Well, it's a good thing we burned her, if that's what would have happened." Said Garry. He sounded closer. Viola could tell Mary didn't hear him, and decided it was for the best. "Well we should get going." The two girls didn't realize what was happening till it was too late. The door swung open and they tumbled in.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

As the vision faded, their eyes lingered in the spot were it had on spot it had once been. Then they shot over to Ib.

"You would sacrifice yourself for us?" asked Garry. Ib looked the other way, and then nodded. Garry stood up. "Well, it's a good thing we burned her, if that's what would have happened." Ellen didn't say anything. It wasn't her business. The two girls stood up, too, and the trio headed for the door.

But as they opened it, two girls tumbled in. Ellen, only catching sight of the girl with golden braids, ducked behind a bookshelf.

"It can't be, but just in case…" Using her magic, Ellen transformed herself into a girl she had seen only a little bit ago. Her blue scarf complemented her green dress, and her beautiful blond hair flowed over her shoulders. Triumphantly, she walked out from behind the bookshelf. She froze.

"Ib!" said the real Mary, completely ignoring Garry. He didn't mind. He'd rather not get the girl to hate him more than she already did. "Viola, This is Ib! Ya know, the really nice girl I told you about?" But Viola was more interested in the girl who walked out from behind the bookshelf.

"Who's that?" she asked, with a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Ah-hem," Ellen cleared her throat. "My name is Emily. They mistook me for some girl named Mary, but then said I did not have her blue eyes." This was true. As if a stroke of luck, Ellen had forgotten what eye color Mary had, thus leading to the fact that she had kept her golden eyes instead of changing to Mary's blue ones. Viola started to walk over to her.

"And your na-" Ellen was cut of as Viola shoved her to the ground. Everyone in the room gasped.

"You can't fool me, you little WITCH!" Viola screamed. The shadows washed away leaving a very frightened lilac haired girl. "I TRUSTED you, and what did you do? You LIED to me, HURT me, and left be in that WRETCHED HOUSE TO DIE! You stole EVERYTHING I held dear! You even LAUGHED when my OWN FATHER SHOT ME! YOU…YOU WITCH!" Viola started to run at the girl, fury and tears in her eyes. Mary grabbed her and held her back, only feet away from Ellen.

"Viola, calm down! Remember what I said? She probably feels really bad! Just give her a chance."

"Mary…" Garry started.

"Shut up, you jerk," Mary hissed. Ellen stared in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm so sorry!" she said curling up in a ball. Viola shook off Mary, and slid down the wall beside Ellen.

"We can't be friends. Not anymore. I still don't trust you, and it's to late. I… I somehow became… a painting." Ellen looked almost terrified. "I'm not sure how myself, but Mary said that the rule of this…world… is that only the number of people who came in can come out. Which means if Mary and I were to escape, two people would have to stay here."

"Hmm, that explains why Mary was trying to kill me…" said Garry. Mary once again glared at him. Ellen leaned back and hit her head on something.

"A name-tag? Hmm, 'Pool of True Forms.' But there's not even a piece of art." Garry wondered out loud. Suddenly, there was a cracking noise. The floor gave out, and the five people tumbled into the pool of true forms.


	8. Author Note

Dear Readers,

I've decided to put one of my two stories on hold. I'm an idiot for trying to write two stories at a time. I have been refraining from saying this, due to the fact I'd probably lose loads of respect points, but I'm actually only 12 year old...A very, very, very, very, mature 12 year old. Between school and other stuff, it has become hard to plan two stories at once. So that's where you come in. Even though not that many people read my stories, can you post in the comments which fanfic you want me to continue? I will pick up the other one as soon as I finish whichever one you choose.

Thanks, Metawolf


End file.
